Twinsanity
by Emily2901
Summary: Alan Tracy has a twin sister who does everything with him, she's stubborn, feisty and sassy, she and alan are always scolded at by their dad about 'needing to grow up' but when they do everyone just bullies them and puts them down. the twins brothers are just teasing them but they don't know how much it's affecting them. will contain swearing. but please read. movie & tv verse
1. Summary and disclaimer

**Twinsanity**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own thunderbirds or any of the characters but my character Althea, and my ideas but I will be using ideas from Monkeygirl77 please go look at her stories and when one of her ideas is in a story I will tell you. But thank you very much Monkeygirl77**

 _Summary: Alan and Althea Tracy are twins, they do everything together and know each other's secret, being the youngest of their family their babied and aren't taken seriously so when the family of heroes are under attack from a mad man who calls himself the hood, their only hope are the twins,_


	2. character info

Person info Althea

 **Name** : Althea Valentina Tracy

 **Nicknames** : Al, Ally, Thea

 **Age** : 14

 **Year** : 8

 **Family** :

Jeff Tracy – father – alive – 44

Lucille Tracy – Mother – Deceased

Scott Tracy – Oldest Brother – alive – 24

John Tracy – Second Oldest Brother – alive – 22

Virgil Tracy – Third Oldest Brother – alive – 20

Gordon Tracy – Fourth Oldest Brother – alive – 18

Alan Tracy - Twin Brother older by a few hours – alive – 14

 **Friends** :

Tin-Tin – alive – 13

Fermat – alive - 13

Brains – alive – 43

Kyrano and Onaha – alive – 40

Lady Penelope – alive – 25

Parker – alive – 60

 **Enemies** :

The Hood – alive – 45

Mullion – alive – 30

Transom – alive – 25

 **Gender and Sex** : Female

 **Sexuality** : straight

 **Child of** : Jeff Tracy and Lucille Tracy

 **Appearance** : looks exactly like Rhiannon Leigh Wryn except has blue eyes instead of brown

 **Personality** : exactly like twin brother Alan, bottles up emotions, can serve up some sweet revenge, can get sad or pissed off really quickly, takes anger and sadness out on other people, can be very violent, quite smart, stands up to people taking shit about her brothers and has sassy comments

 **Likes** : writing songs (invented the cup song), reading books, listening to music, dancing, singing, building things, swimming, racing, exercising, day dreaming, thunderstorms, pranking with twin, and sleeping

 **Dislikes** : people bulling family and friends, people messing with family and friends, people being mean, homophobes, murderers, being told what to do, homework, studying

 **Flaws** : not a lot of friends, picked on,

 **Strengths** : fighting, working out problems, family and friends, swimming, athletic stuff

 **Weaknesses** : losing loved ones, unloved,

 **Dreams** : wants to be a thunderbird and save people

 **Clubs/Sports** : swimming, athletics, netball, drop the bass, gymnastics,

 **Relationship with family** : loves them very much but has a tough relationship with her father

 **Other stuff of need to know** : she's outgoing and fun but watch your back because she can be one real smart ass


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: School… YAY... not

Althea's POV:

I'm sitting in my math class writing a new song, it's called when I'm gone and it great so far, the reason why I'm not paying attention in class is why do you need to attend a class learning about stuff you already know, so yeah, I look over and see my twin brother Alan looking out the window day dreaming, probably about being a thunderbird and going into the 'family business'. I do that quite a lot too but I try and not think about it. I really want to be a thunderbird but my dad would never let me neither would my big brothers, did I mention I have 4 not including Alan. I love all but they can be a real pain in my ass, I turn my attention back to the class and that the teacher has noticed my brother not paying attention. Oh fuck me, good luck bro. she storms over there and gives him a ten thousand word essay as punishment, ha suck brother. Then she turns to me, shit balls

"Miss Tracy are you paying attention?" she asks angrily

"No Ms Garrett I'm thinking about the birds and the bees and how I could be doing something else with my useless life but please continue with you lesson" I said back snarling, everyone was snickering and laughing their ass off, Fermat looked like he was about to piss his pants and Alan was filming the whole thing

"Miss Tracy I do not tolerate sass in my class, I also hope you don't have anything special happening on the holidays Miss Tracy as I expect a 15,000 word essay on my desk first class next term, that will teach you to be respectful" she yelled in my face

"Respectful of my elders I think you mean" I mumbled smirking, everyone heard, and fell off their chairs laughing. The teacher was about to yell at me when the bell went, Alan stopped filming and we both packed up our stuff so fast we were out the door in seconds.

We reached our lockers with Fermat just slamming into his. Alan helped him up and we unlocked our lockers and shoved our stuff in them, I put my headphones in and started listening to Set It on Fire just as our headmaster came round the corner.

"Headmaster… Miss Garrett" Fermat, Alan and Myself said at the same time as they rounded the corner, the Headmaster nodded at as and Miss Garrett just glared at as. We closed our lockers and started headed lunch hall and Fermat and Alan were arguing about something I wasn't paying attention until a younger kid came flying past us and started talking about the Thunderbirds going to be on TV. Then he ran off

"Great my brothers are on another cool mission while we're stuck at school" Alan said pissed

"Wanna go watch" Fermat said knowing the answer

"Yeah, Thea?" Alan said excitedly

"Nah, go ahead, I'm saw I'll hear about it later, I'm going to the dance hall" I say waving them off. The boys left with a quick bye and ran off, I ran off in the other direction, when I reached the dance hall no one was in there but my dance crew I yelled hi and we got to work on our dance, I plugged in my iphone it played Set It on Fire and we started dancing to it **(A/N: they are doing the same dance routine from honey 2, look it up on YouTube just write: set it on fire honey 2 dance)** we quickly got them moves down then changed into our dance clothes, and we did the whole song and I felt free dancing and we just reached the end when we heard clapping and I saw Fermat and Alan filming and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward clapping and our headmaster was clapping as well but he was shocked.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service, Althea your father has been unfortunately detained, I've been sent to take you home, Is that alright?" Lady P asked me kindly, well there's another disappointment from my family, it would be nice for them to pick us up for once but whatever, I looked back at Lady Penelope

"Yes that's fine but please call me Thea, I'll go grab my things and I'll meet you out the front of the school" I say politely and run off to my room and grabbed all my stuff and walk out to the front where Alan and Fermat just reached the car and Fermat was waving his hand around, guess he still hasn't learnt that Parker has one hell of a handshake. I put my things in the car and say hello to Parker he nods back, my brother and me hop in after Fermat and Lady P. Parker starts to drive and Lady P tells him to try not run over any children, I started giggling and my brother just shook his head and chuckled, Fermat was again trying to piss his pants. When we reached the near end of the road Lady P's car FAB 1 started to fly, and I have to admit, it was bloody awesome.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Car Ride and Family Conversations

Althea's POV:

We were up in the air and Lady P started talking to Parker

"Oh look Parker, pink is the new black this season" she said looking up from her paper then back down

"I'm very glad to hear it malady" parker replied not looking backwards

"Can hemlines are going up" Lady P continued

"That is good news malady" Parker replied shocked

"Oh and apparently England won the football last night" Lady P said

"YES! ENGLAND WON!" Parker yelled putting his hand in the air and the car turned on its side and Fermat, Alan and I were yelling

"Calm down Parker" Lady P said still reading her paper, the car steadied out

"Yes malady, sorry malady" Parker replied and went back to flying, Alan, Fermat and I looked at each other and shook our heads in disbelief, I looked at Parker and he looked like he was trying not to smile, I shook my head and grabbed my phone and headphones out of my pocket and started listening to 'Miss Jackson' by panic at the disco

After listening to music for like 15 minutes Parker broke the silence

"Pardon me malady, approaching Tracy Island…and radar indicates we have some company" Parker said eyes back on the sky. Me and Alan look out the left windows of FAB1 and see Scott in Thunderbird 1, we give a thumbs up and he waves back, we turn to the right windows and see our father in Thunderbird 2 which Gordon and Virgil are both in, our dad salutes and then Scott uses Thunderbird 1 to go round Thunderbird 2 and then took off.

"Now that's showing off." Lady P said sitting back into her seat, me and Alan were looking at our family in awe, and we then looked down sadly

"I wish that was me" we both said quietly and turn my music up and sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When we landed, Alan and I ran off to our rooms and got changed we also unpacked and headed out for lunch. Me and Alan were standing near the food and snuck some food, when we heard our dad come round the corner with brains.

"Dad!" we both yell and run off, we were greeted by a hug and our dad looking at us we may have grown over the time we were gone

"oh look out" dad said moving out the way as our older brothers came out of the hallway and start messing with Alan's hair, I got a kiss on the head from Gordon and Virgil, and a hug from Scott

"Dinner's ready, come and get it" Onaha said

"Onaha it smells wonderful" dad said grabbing a plate and food, I grabbed my food so fast it wasn't funny and ran over and got a sit, I started eating and saw my twin talking with dad; I don't think he'll ever learn.

"So I'm getting this reading telling me, the wind is blowing 60 knots up my keys." Scott said talking about the mission, Virgil replied with a 'no kidding'

"Did you try re-adjusting the flaps" Alan asked sitting down next to me

"Well that's the first thing I did sprout, it's not my first day on a thunderbird you know" Scott replied

"Try and keep up" Gordon says slapping Alan's back

"Yeah don't you have homework to do or something" Virgil says

"Unless he and thea have blown up this school like the last" Gordon says, and my brothers laugh

"yeah keep the twins away from the ship's, their a hazard" Scott says, can they ever be nice

"ok that's enough, pass the salad" dad says passing the salad to Gordon and he passed it to me and Alan we just shook our heads, they kept talking about how much fire we caused in the blow up, Alan excused himself and dragged Fermat away with him, about 30 seconds later I got up.

"I'm going to go eat in my room where I don't have annoying and rude brothers that pick on me, and I have homework to do" I say grabbing my plate violently and stalking off to my room and slamming my door shut, and locked it, I finished lunch and started writing my essay, I just kept writing about lots of things and when I looked at my clock on my desk it was 6:30pm, huh, I started at 3 and I looked at how many words I written; 20,000. I ended my essay and saved it and sent it to Miss Garrett and then shut my computer down and grabbed my headphones, plugged them in and started listening to 'Kid in Love' by Shawn Mendes, my stomach growled, I grabbed my plate from lunch and walked down to the kitchen and put my plate in the dishwasher and grabbed an apple and headed to the lounge room where Alan was watching old videos.

"Can I join" I say plonking myself next to him

"Sure make yourself at home" Alan replies looking at me like he was going to murder me

"Don't be an ass and you are angry at dad not me, I stuck up for you at lunch" I say hitting his arm, Alan nodded his head and then calmed down

"Oh don't get pissed but we are both grounded, me for starting a thunderbird up and you for your attitude at lunch, and we are grounded until the end of spring break" Alan said backing away from me

"Whatever, I'm sick and tired of them letting us down, they don't come to family days at school and they can't even pick us up from school, yes I know they are saving people and it scares me because one day they ain't gonna come back and that's what they don't realise, they are so selfless that they go out and save people at the risk of their own lives they don't even realise that if they don't come back it'll destroy us, sometimes they care more about saving people than us, they even put the birds' in front of us" I say, I get off the couch and turn off the TV and turn to see my older brothers and dad standing there looking at me in shock, I grew pissed and stormed off, Alan was right behind me and we reached our rooms we walked in and slammed the door and locked them, my brother walked through the doors that connects our rooms and jumped onto my bed.

"10 bucks it's dad" he said not looking up from his phone

"20 it's Scott" I say going over to my desk and I started spinning in my chair, I put my headphones in and spun around until there was a knock on the door

"Twins open the door, we just want to talk" it was dad and Scott looks like we neither of us is getting money, I grabbed the video camera me and Alan take everywhere and unlocked the door to see my whole family, I shoved the camera into their hands and shut the door in their face and lock it again. I grabbed my headphones and started working on my computer hack, thinking about today.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Invasion and Fights

Althea's POV:

I rolled over in bed and saw Alan half on the bed half off, I decided to kick him off, he fell on the floor with a thud

"Hey what was that for." Alan wined turning over to go back to sleep, not caring if he was on the floor.

"1. Get up we need to be up before everyone else so we can escape to the beach and 2. You deserve it for falling asleep in my room, you're lucky it wasn't Gordon who woke you up." I said shuddering remembering the time Gordon woke dad up let's just say that it involved freezing cold water, ice cream and dad in his pyjamas running around trying to kill Gordon.

"Ah Gordon had to sleep outside for a week" Alan says recalling the event

"Yep now go get dressed sprout" I say walking into my walk in robe

"Fine, don't take too long speedy" Alan said running into his room. I put on my outfit for the day **(Thea's outfit:** **running_around_tracy_island/set?id=163869347)** and headed to the kitchen, to find my brother sitting there with some food, I went over and grabbed a plate thank Onaha, me and Alan both ate quickly and when we were finished we put our dishes in the dish washer, I quickly turned to Onaha

"Onaha, if anyone's looking for us tell them that we're at the south side beach, oh and breakfast was delicious as always" I say running off to Alan, we raced off towards the beach and Alan started skipping rocks and I was sunbaking

Third person:

The twins had gotten up at 6am and left 30 minutes later, after 5 minutes the rest of the Tracy family came down with Brain and Fermat, they grabbed their food quickly and sat down at the table, and Jeff noticed that Alan and Thea weren't there

"Has anyone seen the Twins or are they still in bed" Jeff asked the group of people eating, Onaha looked up at Jeff and replied

"They were up at six and left about ten minutes ago" Onaha looked at the clock as she talked

"Did they say where they were going" Scott asked worried, yes his youngest brother and only sister had tantrums but they never ran off or avoided people.

"Thea said that they were going to the south side beach and then left after saying thank you for breakfast" Onaha said calmly and kept going

"just give them some time they'll come home and you can sort things out, Thea may have said those things last night but she was only upset" Onaha finished before getting up and cleaning the table but none of the knew that everything was about to go wrong, so a few hours past, when the siren of Thunderbird 5 went off, Scott left his laptop on the coffee table, Gordon left his food and drink on the table and Virgil ran from his room, they all headed to their dad's office were the man that could destroy everything would stand very soon.

Althea's POV:

Alan was skipping rocks and I felt a surge of energy, not again, I took off my glasses and started spinning my glasses telekinetically **(see action in little mix's new music video black magic from 1:26 to 1:29)** my brother turned towards me and smiled, he was the only one that knew about my powers except Fermat and Tintin, Tintin and me sometimes used our powers together, she doesn't like using hers but I love using mine but mine only comes in short bursts and if I don't uses my power I faint or get migraines, Tintin says mine will eventually stay that it'll come when I most need it but I keep wondering when. All of a sudden we see Thunderbird 3 take off, I get up and stand next to Alan with my glasses in my right hand and my left hand linked with Alan, Tintin came up behind us, I realised that my power is no longer here and sigh, another short lived burst, all of a sudden Fermat came running out of the forest or jungle I don't really know which one it is. I turned my attention to Fermat as he starts yelling.

"ALAN, THEA, TINTIN, THUNDERBIRD 5 HAS BEEN HIT, THUNDERBIRD 5 HAS BEEN HIT, THUNDERBIRD 5" Fermat started yelling but Alan interrupted

"Okay, okay, okay, don't panic, don't panic" Alan said stopping Fermat from having a panic attack he looked out towards the ocean I followed his gaze, and we saw a massive submarine emerging

"On the other hand" I say, we looked at each other

"RUN!" we yell together and take off running towards the forest, as we entered the forest Fermat slipped but Alan grabbed him and we all kept running further into the forest, we run round and stood behind some plants on another part of the beach, we saw people walking towards our house, our home., Alan spoke up.

"How'd they find the island, do you think it was what I did in Thunderbird 1, do you think I ruined everything" Alan said pacing back and forth, I stopped him and gave him a small comforting smile, he gave one back.

"No the compound we found could have had some kind of transmitting capability" Fermat said

"We have to do something" Tintin said looking at us

"My dad's in the control room but how do we get there now" Fermat said, Alan and I looked at each other, we turned back to Fermat and Tintin

"The vents" we both said and then we all took off running towards the house

"Let's go, we have to get a message to our dad" Alan and I said, we've got to stop doing that, we ran and ran until we reached the house we saw two guards on the upper level of the house

"Watch out for the guards" Fermat whispered, we made a run for it, we reached the vent system and Alan pulled it open and Fermat crouched in, then Tintin, followed by me and Alan behind me, Alan shut the vent and we kept going through the vents crouching when Alan whispered

"Just keep going straight ahead" Tintin replied with an okay and we kept going, we got to a vent and stopped

"That's it" I whispered

"Okay this one" Fermat whispered back, we all lifted the vent quietly and set it away from the hole

"they've taken over" Alan whispered, we all stuck our heads down through the pole to see a bold man in the seat brains usually seats and a ugly woman sitting on one of the mini desks near a control panel, all of a sudden Tintin's parents were pulled into the room and the bold guy stands up and looked at them, me and Alan whispered to Tintin and Fermat

"Who's the bold freak?" we stopped talking and listened

"You…" Kyrano said in shock then grabbed his head in pain

"Dad" Tintin whimpered

"They've got my dad" Fermat said shaking

"Okay you have our attention, who are you and what do you want" my dad commanded

"Oh how rude of me, you can call me the hood" the hood said while looking at something, we all gasped quietly

"now Mr Tracy we won't be negotiating, I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the bank of London, the world's monitory system will be thrown into chaos and the thunderbirds held responsible" the hood said walking back to the computer

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT!" my oldest brother Scott yelled, I know we're in a bad situation but I'm glad to hear Scott's voice at least I know him and dad are ok

"Why the thunderbirds" my dad questioned

An eye for an eye, Mr Tracy" the hood said as if my dad was supposed to remember something

"An eye for an eye?" my dad said confused

"Perhaps you have forgotten me but surely you remember saving the life of my brother Kyrano" the hood said sadistically, Kyrano was pulled up and pushed in front of the screen.

"I'm sorry mister Tracy, I thought he was dead" Kyrano said sacredly, the hood laughed, then stopped and became serious

"Take them away" he said plainly, he was given a yes sir and we all raised our heads and looked at Tintin

"Wow" Alan said

"So that makes the hood my uncle" she said scared, I would be to if I was in her position, Alan put his hand over hers

"Every family has a black she...she…ACHOOO" Fermat sneezed

"This room murders my allergies" Fermat says whipping his nose, we all sigh and look through the hole again

"You left me to die that day, you may have broken my body but you have no idea how strong my mind has become, and now you will suffer, the way I suffered, waiting for a rescue that'll never come." He said leaning back in the chair and flicked his hand

"WAIT!" my dad yelled but the video was cut, I can't believe it my dad left someone to die, he would never do that, neither would my brothers, he must be lying. My thoughts were interrupted when Fermat started to sneeze, we quickly raised our heads and threw our hands over Fermat's mouth and nose to quiet the sneeze but it didn't work

"Someone's there" the muscle guy said

"go, go, go" Alan said pulling Fermat with him me and Tintin were already heading back the way we came, when a head burst through the vent and grabbed Fermat's foot, he screamed and Tintin turned and bit the guys hand

"RUN, RUN!" Tintin yelled

"NO, JUMP, WE CAN GET THROUGH THE SILOS" I yelled, my brother jumped first, then Fermat, then Tintin and then me. I whooped on the way down while the others screamed, we were in thunderbird 2 loading arm and were seating on top of each other, we realised the doors were closing and we ran for thunderbird 3's silo, when we got to the door it closed, so we ran for thunderbird 1's silo but it closed when we got there

"NO, they've got us trapped, what do we do now?" Tintin screamed

"If we can get to thunderbird 1's silo we can escape through the service tunnel but we need a plan twins" Fermat stated, we backed away from the door and Alan sighed.

"Alan could use the thunderizer on the door" I stated, we here the robotic voice saying that someone was coming down the elevator

"Tintin, Fermat get the goons with firefly" Alan said running off towards but stopped when Fermat asked a stupid question

"but twins this equipment is only supposed to be used in emergency" Fermat stated, we all turned to him and gave him the are you fucking kidding me look, like what does he think this is, we are being invaded god help me

"I guess this qualifies" he said

"Yeah" Tintin replied to Fermat and everyone ran off to do their parts, then I had an idea, I ran into thunderbird 2 and grabbed the guidance processer and ran out we all jumped through the door/hole Alan had created and then things went south literally


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: THE NEW TRACY ISLAND WATER SLIDE ATTRACTION IS NOW OPEN!

Althea's POV:

We ran to the service tunnel door

"I'll open the tunnel. We gotta keep moving" Alan said punching in the codes when the computer replied with an 'Access denied'

"Go back. Yell when you see them coming." Alan said, myself, Tintin and Fermat ran back and start looking out for anyone coming, it could have only be a minute before I hear my brother call out scared out of his wits

"We can't go this way. He's there" my brother came in from the room, I stepped forward and grabbed him and pulled him as the others rounded the corner with the bad guys on their tail we backed up under Thunderbird 1.

"No! What are we going to do, Alan?" Fermat yelled

"I don't know. I'm thinking, OK?" was all my brother said we were under thunderbird 1 and me and Alan looked up, that's when me and my brother got an idea.

"keep backing up we've got an idea" me and Alan said at the same time, we backed up until we were all standing on the duct doors, Alan grabbed his rock thrower machine, which already had a rock in it and tried to hit the button but missed.

"That was your idea?" Tintin asked

"It's not me your angry at, Alan" The hood said, while he said that Alan reloaded

"It's not you he's aiming at" I said sarcastically back and Alan fired the second time and hit the button, we fell straight down and then we heard thunderbird 1's engine go off and fire was right behind us

"everyone cross your ankles, lie straight and cross your arm over your chest we need to get down faster" I yelled and everyone started going faster, we saw light and then landed in the water just out of camera view and reservist, we start swimming for the beach after regrouping and finding Fermat.

 **(A/N: this next scene didn't actually happen but I wanted to put it in, when it goes back to althea's pov is when the scene is over)**

Third person:

The hood had finished giving orders when he told transom to make contact to Thunderbird 5

"Hello Jeff" the hood say looking at the rock in his hand the same one that had killed Jeff's two youngest children

"What do you want" Jeff replied angrily, the man sitting in front of him isn't just killing him but his sons too

"Oh just to tell you you're two youngest children were very spirited, were they twins?" the hood says still looking at the rock, Jeff looked at the stone and realised it was a rock from the south beach

"Yes they're twins and what did you do to them" Jeff asked defensively

"oh nothing, they tried to escape through thunderbird 1s duct vents but sadly thunderbird 1 went off and well their ashes are in the ocean now, see Jeff you a failure you couldn't save your own children and now your other children, well you'll get to watch them die, now isn't that nice" the hood said, everyone in thunderbird 5 was furious but Gordon spoke first

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" Scott grabbed Gordon before he did any more damage to the already damaged space station, when all of a sudden the transmission cut off and they all fell to the ground thinking about the youngest of the family.

Gordon was thinking about all the times he and the twins had pranked their brothers and how they were the reason he could walk.

Virgil was thinking about the time they ran away and he found them and how whenever they were hurt he would always fix them up

John was thinking about the time they pranked Gordon for Gordon ruining his science project and that he never spent time with them

Scott was thinking about the time the power went out and they all slept around the fire place

Jeff was thinking about all he and the twins ever did was fight and how he was never there for them

 **(A/N: end of scene** **J )**

Althea's POV:

We were all nearly at shore when Fermat yelled at us

"How about a little warning next time you pull a stunt like that!" He demanded

"Relax, Fermat. It's just a little water." I say letting the waves push me to the shore and I stand up and start pulling Tintin with me, Alan started helping Fermat

"I could have drowned" Fermat replied

"You mean you can't swim?" Alan asked shocked, I was too; we live on an island surrounded by water

"I repeat, I could have drowned." He said

"I have to say, that was the best water slide I have ever been on as we walked up the beach, we all fell into hysterical laughter and the boys went one way to go dry off the clothes and myself and Tintin went the other way, Tintin started listening into the boys conversation and I was thinking about my family and how they were doing, I felt in my pocket for the guidance processer and it was safely in my pocket I sigh and Tintin pulled me around the corner

"Boo!" we both jumped out

"No, girls, stay there." Alan said putting his pants

"You're worse than girls." I said

"Hurry up and get dressed." Tintin said throwing Alan and Fermat's shirts

"Those are nice draw!" I fell over laughing so did Tintin

We all started walking along the beach, when I felt a surge of energy again

"Hey guys ill catch up I'll be waiting at the forest entrance" I say walking away, my brother nodded and I ran up ahead to the forest entrance and when I got there, I felt more alive, like I had more power than normal but my thoughts were interrupted when Alan, Fermat and Tintin came running towards me

"Were heading up to the satellite station, Fermat's going to hack into the tower and give back control to thunderbird 5" Tintin said pulling me with here

"We gotta get up there fast! Our folks are in trouble, and if The Hood gets off the island..." my brother said as we ran into the forest but I interrupted him

"He's not going anywhere." I say showing the guidance processer from thunderbird 2

"The guidance processor for Thunderbird 2, He can't take off without it, how'd you get this?"

"Alan, what you don't know can't hurt you." Fermat said while Alan put the guidance processer in his pocket, we started hiking up the out of bonds area of the forest and me and Tintin over took Alan and Fermat because they were walking to slow, the boys started talking when Fermat asked if we could stop but I yelled no, we kept walking and I started singing Lord Remember Me by Ruthie Foster, we started climbing up a hill and Tintin and I waited for Alan and Fermat to climb up, a few seconds later my brother emerged from the hill and so did Fermat then I saw it

"Don't move" I say

"What is it?" my brother asked looking at his shoulder

"Scorpion." Tintin whispered

"Is that dangerous?" Alan whispered back looking at the scorpion that had crawled onto his shoulder

"0.5 milligrams of its venom is fatal." Fermat said standing back

"So, "dangerous" is an understatement." Alan said, I levitated the scorpion and killed it, it fell to the floor dead

"let's keep moving" I say walking off everyone followed and we reached the satellite 5 minutes later, I sat down and looked out to sea then up at the sky where thunderbird 5 should be, when Fermat yelled that we could make contact, my brother held up the machine and the transmission came through

"Dad?" we ask at the same time looking at the screen you could see all the damage of thunderbird 5

"It's the twins" john yelled and everyone raced to the screen

"I haven't seen any of you go that fast since Alan and I got sent to hospital" I said shaking my head

"Twins where are you?" dad asked concerned for everyone

"We're at the satellite station with Tintin and Fermat and Fermat's going to hack in and give you guys back thunderbird 5" Alan said

"Are you all alright and don't lie from what I can see the heat exchange has blown, am I not correct" I interrupted dad and cross my arms over my chest

"Johns got a bad arm and we're all running out of oxygen but so far good, now are you ok?" dad asked with authority

"Fine, I'm putting on Fermat's to do list is to learn how to swim but most of all I think I found a water slide, never thought thunderbird 1's duct vents could be such fun, cause if I did I would of done it sooner" I said rumbling

"We're fine just a bit wet but I'll agree with thea on the water slide thing" Alan said, Fermat said something to Alan but I zoned out and thought about my powers and realised that the surge was still there and then I realised that they knew exactly where we were. And then everything was blur from there.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE: MUST READ

A/N: i have been told that i have been deleting comments but i would like to assure you that i have not so its either the website or someone else has reported it and i know your all trying to help and if you have any chapter ideas please write it in the comments and ill hopefully write them later but i am busy with school as its my last week and so ill probably wont update until this saturday


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the late update was busy**

Chapter 5: ENRAGED

We were on the run again and fell down a hill that seemed to have come out of nowhere, Fermat complained about more water, my brother turned to me

"Speedy, can you slow 'em down?" Alan asked knowing I wouldn't turn down the opportunity

"I'd be delighted" I said before climbing

"Then do it. And meet us at the junkyard. Come on, Fermat, Tintin." He said and they ran away towards the junkyard, I ran in the other direction and the bad guys saw me and drove after me in the jeep, I was ahead by heaps, I guess those track races paid off I saw a wasp nest and ran to and grabbed the a branch and pulled it back and let go and the nest flew off the tree and broke in Mullions lap and he dived off and rolled around in the small water puddle, I ran for the junkyard and ran into Tintin. I whispered into her ear

"No matter what happens today, look after my family, that includes Fermat, Brains, you and your parents. I need you to promise" I looked her dead in the eyes

"You have my word and I never break my word" she said and I nodded and thanked her, my brother had made fun of Fermat's stutter and I hit him over them head and hopped on the trailer that had been attached to the hover sled and Fermat sat in front of me while Alan drove and Tintin sat behind him and was hugging his chest so she didn't fall off, we drove and Mullion and the other guards saw us and drove after us, I leaned forward and whispered into Fermat's ear,

"look after him Fermat, he can be an ass sometimes but he doesn't mean it and he didn't mean to mock your stutter, he didn't realise he said it until after he said it, but look after him and guide him, please, thank you Fermat" I finished and I knew he had heard me and we turned a corner and I knew I had to jump off here and I jumped off the sled and in the bushes and I just hid in time because Mullion came round the corner and chased them, as soon as they were out of sight I ran and ran towards the house, you are probably asking yourself why I made Tintin and Fermat promise to look after my family, it was because what I was about to do would probably get me killed, I knew the hoods weakness, it didn't take long but I knew if I did what I was about to do I would most likely to die but I was okay with that, i don't know way but I was, and then I snapped, I was filled with rage my brother and everyone else was in the freezer but I knew they'd figure something out I ran into the control room right after the hood had started up thunderbird 2, I started to hack into the computers, to give access back to thunderbird 5, just as I got in, everyone that was in the freezer came running into the room

"I'm in; I just need someone on their end to confirm the access protocol." I say looking at the screen and I gasp my dad and my brothers minus Alan of course were floating around, debris was flying everywhere, a tear slipped down my face, I was brought out of thoughts when Alan touched my shoulder and then brains yelled

"DAMN IT JEFF, WAKE UP" he yelled into the microphone and we all just stood in shock, Brains never yelled, we waited about 3 seconds before my dad woke up

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name, Brains. Thanks for waking me." he chuckled

"Dad!" Alan and I yelled at the computer, my dad looks at us and smiles

"Twins, Well done" Dad said with pride


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry for the late update was very very busy**

Chapter 6: Secrets uncovered and A very long time

Myself and Alan had convinced Dad to let us and Tintin and Fermat to take Thunderbird 1 to London to stop the hood, Lady P was coming with us in Thunderbird 1, I ran into the cockpit of Thunderbird 1 and sat down with my bag on my lap, I sat behind Lady P and Tintin and just thought when we were 5 minutes from landing I got out of my seat and headed to the change room. I placed my bag down in the bench and started undressing and then put on my uniform, not my Thunderbirds Uniform but my M.I.9. Uniform, Alan and I have been in a program they invented called M. , mainly teenage high school spies/students. (Althea's M. uniform cgi/set?id=169172887 )

I finished dressing and grabbed my twin guns and tucked them under my jacket into the holders, mainly my guns were concealed under my jacket so they couldn't be seen, I then grabbed my decorated knife and put it in the holder that was up my sleeve, I walk out and realise that we landed and I stopped Lady P from exiting and gave her the look of _I'm fucking coming with you, don't even think of fighting with me._ she nodded and waved her hand in the gesture of follow me, but I stopped her from walking out again and she gave looked confused,

"I'll meet you there I have to make a call, go meet me outside the bank." I say and Lady P ran out and I pulled my pencil/communicator and called my team leader Frank.

 _"Thea, it's nice to hear from you I believe you are calling about the incident in London" Frank answered_

 _"Agent Frank London, you are once again right, but it's not the Thunderbirds that are doing this, it's a man by the alias of The Hood, he's heading to the bank of London to rob it and then he's going to hit every other major bank in the world, but I have a way to stop him, but I need you to get the team there, tell them to wait outside until I call them in." I say in an ordering tone_

 _"Which team do you need there Agent Jackson." I heard Agent Stella Knight ask_

 _"All of them including yourself, Frank and Lenny but only them and you lot I'll see you soon, bye."_ I said shutting of my communicator and sticking it in my jacket and ran full force to the bank and I saw that Lady P had already gone in and that so had my family seeing as they Thunderbird 1 was here, I ran up to the door, and slammed them open so the noise echoed through the whole bank and headed down to where all the money was, I saw The Hood choking Alan and the rest of my family in a cage like jail cell thing and I walked in unnoticed and saw a gun, I picked it up and walked into the open and fired a shot into the air and everyone's attention was on me, I saw about 10 of The Hoods guards walking towards me and I could hear everyone yelling at me to run, well everyone but Alan who was smirking at me and nodded at me, I winked at him and looked at the guards who had just come behind me and grabbed my arms

"Well this is fair." I say still smirking at The Hood and he looked confused along with about everyone else, I swiped the guards that were holding my arms feet and they landed on the floor I heard one coming up behind me I leaned to the left and grabbed the guards arm and twisted and then slammed his face into the wall, he fell to the ground in deep sleep. One down. I had guards coming at me with metal poles, I grabbed my knife and slashed one guards wrist while the other one ran into the wall full force and stabbed himself and then turned back to the I was fighting and charged at him and then I slid under his legs and stabbed him in the back. Three down. I had the rest coming towards me so I grabbed one of my guns and shot at all of them, they all fell to the ground electrocuted from the bullets my best idea yet. I stuck the gun back in its holster and held the knife in my hand.

"I'd thought they'd be a better challenge." I said shaking my head and looked at when he brought the ceiling down between me and him Alan on his side I saw Alan climbing up the Mole and The Hood started it, Alan jumped up and grabbed the railing the hood started stepping on Alan's hand and I just blanked out, I went into rage and couldn't control myself, I scream and the hood covered his ears and the wall between us broke apart, what I didn't know was that my eyes started glowing neon blue and the hood and I started a battle between our brains but he was too weak and I was using too much power the railing flipped and the hood was hanging off the railing and Alan was safe, fell to the ground and pulled my communicator out and called the team in, I slowly walked over to the door that was locking my family in the jail cell like cage I started picking the lock and I opened the door and let them out, I felt weak and I just fell, I felt like I was falling forever when I blacked out but before I did I saw Frank and the rest of the team came in and then nothing

! #$%^&*()

Alan Tracy's POV:

As the M. team came in, I dropped the hood on the ground, he was unconscious, and I looked over to Thea and see her fall,

"THEA!" I yell and run and catch her before she falls, I rest her on the ground and checked her pulse it was steady, I see that my dad behind me and my brothers on the other side of Thea, I felt a tingly feeling and the lights started losing their power but the weird thing was that the electricity was literally leaving the lights and coming down, I held my hand open and the electricity came to it, I smirk,

"You sneaky son of bitch, Thea" I whispered and I turned the ball of electricity, it started floating down towards Thea, I saw Stella take the hood out of the room and say gave me a nod. I looked back at Thea only to get a punch in the face,

"For Fucks Sake, Thea" I say holding my jaw, I looked at her and she just smiled back

"That was for being an ass and an idiot." She said, we all chuckled, we heard a cough behind us and I saw the M. team, Thea and I jumped up

"Family meet our team, Frank London, Rose Gupta, Oscar Cole, Carrie, Aneisha Jones, Daniel Morgan, Tom Tupper, Blane Whittaker, Lenny Bicknell, Daisy, and Sisters Zoe and Keri." I say pointing to each one. We moved back while everyone got introduced. I and Thea talked to ourselves, when our dad came over to us.

"Your mother would be proud of both of you, you both take after her so much. Let's go home shall we." My dad said and my M. team walked out and left and my family and I went home, cleaned up the house and celebrated, not knowing that another moment like this would not come in a very long time

* * *

 **A/N: the sequel will be coming out soon so keep a look out. thanks for reading hope you like the next book and i will update this story telling you when its out**


	10. SEQUEL IS UP

the sequel is out but its only info about the story and the summary it may not get a chapter soon as im busy in high school but please follow and favourite the story


End file.
